Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method for the information processing apparatus, and a recording medium, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus for generating teaching data for an assembly robot that performs an operation to grip a target component and installing it in a prescribed position of an installation recipient component, a control method for the information processing apparatus, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
There are robot systems that obtain sensing data such as luminance image of a target object and information on the distance to the target object using a sensing function such as a camera or a distance measuring sensor, and grip the target object with their hand mechanism to move it to a target position such as an installation position based on the obtained data.
In such a robot system, it is one of the keys that determine how easily the robot system can be taught about information on a movement target position, a target orientation of the target object or the hand mechanism, a relative gripping orientation of the hand mechanism when gripping the target object, a movement path to the target position, and the like in an operation environment.
With the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 04167954, a user who performs a teaching operation specifies a target point on an image captured by an arm camera. The user then specifies a spatial position of the target point by moving the arm camera based on the position information and specifying the same target point on a newly captured image.
With the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-279719, a master component, in which a simulation component that simulates an installation portion of a second component to be installed on an installation portion of a first component is installed in a position corresponding to a target position, is secured to a pallet, and a camera fixed to the pallet captures an image. Next, an image is captured in a state where the second component is held by a robot with respect to the pallet to which the master component is not secured. A deviation between the position of the simulation component and the position of the second component is calculated from those two images.
With the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 03312808, in the case where insertion of a core into a main mold is performed by a core insertion robot during a casting process, teaching of a core insertion position is performed using an actual main mold and core. Initially, the core is inserted into the main mold positioned at a prescribed core insertion position, and a hand portion is moved above the core and then moved downward to grip the core. Swing movement of the hand portion occurring when gripping the core is detected by a swing movement detection unit, the arm position is corrected to a position in which the swing movement is canceled, and the arm position after the position correction is stored as a core insertion teaching position in a storage unit.
The abovementioned conventional techniques have the following problems. That is, with the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 04167954, the user who performs the teaching operation needs to specify the target position twice. Furthermore, it is impossible to teach a gripping orientation relative to the target object and a target orientation after the movement only with the above operation.
With the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-279719, it is necessary, only for the purpose of teaching, to prepare the master component in which the simulation component that simulates the installation portion of the second component is provided in the position corresponding to the target position and which includes members that are unnecessary during an actual process. Moreover, this technique is used to calculate and correct the deviation at the time of installation, but is not able to teach the grip position of the second component.
With the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 03312808, the core is gripped based on matching using a stereo camera. That is, it is necessary to somehow determine the gripped portion and the gripping orientation relative to the core in advance, and this technique cannot be used for teaching.